


THE MAGICIAN

by Imandra_Pipkin



Series: Shadowhunter Tarot [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: Caring Alec Lightwood, Confident Magnus Bane, M/M, Potions, Powerful Magnus Bane, Shadowhunters Tarot Challenge - No. 1 - The Magician, Trials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imandra_Pipkin/pseuds/Imandra_Pipkin
Summary: We accompany Magnus Bane to a trial where, in his capacity as presiding judge, he has to make a judgment about another Warlock.  Furthermore we get an insight into his private life.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Shadowhunter Tarot [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718071
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64
Collections: Shadowhunters Tarot Challenge





	THE MAGICIAN

**Author's Note:**

> THE MAGICIAN  
> The silhouette of a human stands large and imposing against the backdrop of a giant moon and cloudless night sky. Stars can be seen through the figure as if they are cut out of the moon itself, and they hold, perhaps manipulating, another tiny humanoid figure between their hands. Despite the dramatic scenery, the magician is not diminished in any way, standing tall in the center of the card and drawing the eye.
> 
> The magician is boss energy. Creativity. Power. A master of their own destiny. Confident and self-reliant. When this card is drawn, it is a sign to take action. The universe has said yes to your wild ideas and crazy goals. You have all the tools you need to change the world around you. Get your hustle on and make shit happen.

Magnus took stock of his inventory. His last client for today had just left his study through the additional door he had attached about a year ago. He didn't want anyone who consulted him to go through his loft.

He was short of unicorn hair, feathers of a griffin and ashes of a phoenix. He still had these rare ingredients. Good thing he hardly ever needed them. With luck, he would have to go to the Sealie realm in 100 or 150 years to politely request replenishment. A visit to the shadow market was enough for one or two things that were missing.

Its stock of certain plants had also become alarmingly low. He congratulated himself on the idea of planting a few special plants in pocket realms. What grew like weeds in his childhood had almost completely disappeared from the ground.

Magnus looked at the clock on his desk. It was time for him to leave. He formed the jurisdiction with four other Warlocks and had to decide on a serious allegation today. Rufus had been accused of using force to get werewolf teeth and vampire fingernails. As terrible as this whole matter was, Magnus was still glad that Pixie wings weren't on the list of evidence. Having to deal with the Sealie Queen wasn't necessarily his favorite pastime.

The trial took place in his club ' _Pandemonium_ ' because it was empty during the day and offered the most space. In addition, the locality had secure access for the vampires. 

He was just entering ' _Pandemonium_ ' when Tessa Gray approached him and took him aside. "Magnus, nice to see you. When do you have time to come into the spiral labyrinth? The production of your three new potions that we have tested has been finished. They work perfectly. Only one recipe causes us a little bit of problems."

The most common potions today were all Magnus' recipes that he had invented. In the course of his long life he had had enough time to develop new potions. He knew the effect of the individual ingredients, but it was a question of the composition of the mixture and how it worked together. Magnus was pretty creative about that.

In the past Magnus had tried the potions in his own study, which has not always been harmless. But the spiral labyrinth offered the safe environment, the "staff" and the time for such experiments, which Magnus no longer had.

Magnus took his smartphone out of his pocket and opened his diary. "I can't set it up this week, my dear. Do you like Tuesday?"

"Whenever you have time."

"Then this date is now entered." Magnus added this appointment to his calendar and put the smartphone back in his pocket.

"I'm looking forward to seeing you on Tuesday. At least more than I'm looking forward to this trial." Although Tessa was only there as an uninvolved spectator, it was a personal concern for her to be present at every meeting.

The trial was just like a criminal trial in the mundane world. Rufus has been charged with injuring vampires and werewolves alike, slightly to very seriously. 

Enough evidence had been found in his home, and the tracking of the teeth and fingernails had led back to the victims. To make matters worse, next came the testimony of people who had caught Rufus in the act, what made this trial possible.

Rufus was found guilty unanimously. What failed to reach unanimous agreement among the judges was the punishment that had to be imposed. After a long discussion, the verdict was banishment from North America and confiscation of his property, which would be used to compensate the victims.

"What happens to the teeth and fingernails?" someone called from the auditorium after the trial was declared over. "I'm proposing to donate them to the Warlock community."

"Of course, all evidence is given to the victims," Magnus reassured the members of the clans before Luke or Raphael had an opportunity to appeal. "To do otherwise would be to approve of this despicable act."

"Why don't you think of your community? You are our High Warlock and you do nothing for us. You get everything you need for free from your friends, but you are too stingy to give us anything. I wonder if we are following the right leader at all." The warlock had got up at the beginning of his speech and looked around for approval.

Magnus remained calm about these accusations. "Like everyone else, I buy what I need on the shadow market. Just because I have friends among the vampires and werewolves doesn't mean that I get everything for free. Furthermore, this decision was made unanimously among the five of us. And by the way, Barnabas, tonights drinks are on me, as always. You're welcome."

Magnus knew he was highly regarded and respected in the Warlock community and the entire Downworld. This position inevitably aroused envy and resentment. Magnus was no stranger to demonstrating his strength and power when the situation required it. You don't become a leader if you're just trying to make everyone happy. He had clashed with Barnabas Hale several times in the past and knew from experience how to deal with him.

He wouldn't let himself be taken away from his course, which united the warlocks, vampires, werewolves and nephilim. He had already achieved too much for that. He could only hope and work to ensure that more High warlocks followed his example than was already the case. He wanted this change, he believed in it.

But Barnabas Hale didn't seem to want to confront him today, because he sat down in silence.

It was a little over an hour before Magnus was the last to leave ' _Pandemonium_ ' and he could go home. He made sure that Rufus' punishment was settled and clarified the final details with Raphael and Luke.

At home he was greeted by an exuberant "Papa!" Max tried to let colorful stars shoot out of his index finger, as Magnus did so often for him. Instead, he only produced smoke with a loud puff.

Max laughed cheerfully. Any other child would give up frustrated, sulk, or react angrily to this flop. But Max laughed more and more with every failed attempt.

Hearing his son's laugh was pure music in his ears. All the tension of the day fell away from Magnus. Finally he was at home, here he could take off the cloak and mask he sometimes had to wear as the impeccable High Warlock of Alicante and only be himself.

Max's laughter lured Rafael into the living room just in time to witness blue and gold sparks rising from Max Finger. 

Max's perplexed expression was the cutest thing Magnus had ever seen. Max jumped up excitedly and ran towards the kitchen, loudly "Daddy! Daddy!" calling. Falling stars followed him.

Magnus sighed. "Max and his daddy." 

"Papa, you know that he loves you as much," remarked Rafael prudently.

"I know, Rafe. We love you both as much without distinction." Magnus hugged his eldest son.

"Are you coming? I want to greet Alec."

Rafael nodded and accompanied Magnus into the kitchen, where he found Alec kneeling in front of Max, showing the perfect level of admiration for the sparks that Max could finally produce.

Smiling, Alec looked over Max's shoulder at the rest of his family. He ruffled Max's hair and got up.

"Magnus." Alec greeted his husband with a firm kiss on the lips. "How was your day?"

"I spoke to Tessa. She asked me to come into the spiral labyrinth. I'll meet with her on Tuesday." Magnus watched Alec continue to prepare for dinner.

"And the other ... thing?"

Magnus understood Alec, even if he didn't expressly say what he meant out of consideration for the children.

Magnus shook his head. 

"That bad?"

"Worse, Alexander, worse." 

Alec hugged Magnus. "Would you like to talk about it later?" 

Magnus took a deep breath and nodded.

Alec kissed him on the mouth and turned to their children. "So, you little dwarfs, get out of the kitchen and wash your hands. I want to greet my husband properly without having to hear from you how gross we are. Then you can come back and set the table for dinner."

Rafael rolled his eyes but obediently took Max's hand and went to the bathroom with him.

Magnus searched for Alec's lips and found in the arms of his angelic husband the confirmation he needed to follow his purpose, to continue his work for a safer future. As long as he had Alec and his small family at his side, he would face any adversity and solve any problem.

He kissed the love of his life and knew he was the happiest man on earth.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the fic sounds a bit rushed. It took me longer than I thought for the last chapter of 'Serendipity'. Therefore I could only start the SH-Tarot Challenge on Saturday afternoon. I wrote until Saturday night and started translating on Sunday morning.


End file.
